cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fellowship of Unified Nations
The Fellowship of Unified Nations is a relatively small Maroon alliance formed in late August 2007. The Constitution of the Fellowship of Unified Nations Ratified this Sixth day of January, in the year 2008 Preamble: We the Fellowship of Unified Nations, in order to protect the rights of member nations, promote diplomatic and economic prosperity within the Fellowship, and ensure domestic security, do hereby establish and approve of this Constitution. Article I: Hierarchy Chief Magistrate: The Chief Magistrate is the symbolic leader of the alliance and has veto power over the Parliament as well as the authority to announce a state of war. The Chief Magistrate is also charged with making all major announcements pertaining to the alliance. They also appoint members to Parliament. The Chief Magistrate may be removed from office if 100% of the Parliament agree that he is abusing his authority and a unanimous vote is passed or if a vote in the general membership reveals that 80% of the votes cast are for the removal of the Chief Magistrate. Deputy Chief Magistrate: The Chief Magistrate shall appoint a Deputy Chief Magistrate who shall hold the powers of the Chief Magistrate should the Chief Magistrate be unavailable or incapacitated. Wherever possible, the Chief Magistrate shall give notice to the Parliament that he or she shall be absent or unavailable for more than 24 hours. The full powers of the Chief Magistrate shall pass to the Deputy Chief Magistrate until the Chief Magistrate returns. The powers of the Chief Magistrate shall revert to him or her immediately on his or her return. The Deputy Chief Magistrate shall replace the Chief Magistrate in the event the Chief Magistrate resigns. The Deputy Chief Magistrate may be removed from office at the discretion of the Chief Magistrate or by a Vote of Censure by five parliamentarians. Parliament: The Parliament is a group of six people that make the domestic and foreign affairs policies and pass laws that are ratified into the charter. They have complete authority over policy decisions and may declare a state of war should it be decided that one exists. Parliament is allowed to pass laws at any time. Parliament may have their decisions vetoed if the Chief Magistrate determines that the decision is not in the best interests of the alliance. The Parliament is representative of the wishes of the people and as such should their decisions be unsatisfactory to the general membership, said general membership may call for a vote of no confidence for the individual that they feel is not representing their interests and if 85% of the votes cast are for the removal of the parliamentarian, said parliamentarian shall be removed from Parliament. The vote shall last a minimum of 48 hours from the time the poll is opened. The maximum duration shall be set by the Chief Magistrate in consultation with the unaffected parliamentarians, but shall be no more than 7 calendar days. In the event that the vote fails to remove the parliamentarian, no further vote of confidence in the same parliamentarian may be placed before the general membership before one calendar month has elapsed. General membership: The general membership is the community of the Fellowship, and has no other duties than to mutually defend one another and to work in comradery to help each other grow and prosper during times of peace. The General Membership reserves the right to leave the alliance at any time except for during a time of warfare directly involving the Fellowship. They also have the right to hold a vote of no confidence should they feel that any member of the Parliament is not looking out for their best interests. The General Membership can propose amendments and laws and call for the repeal of any previously passed amendment or law as well. If any of the general membership wish to see something in the Fellowship changed, an official proposition of said change can be made and must be considered by Parliament. Article II: Ministries The work of the Fellowship shall be divided into four Ministries: The Ministry of Domestic Affairs, the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, the Ministry of Defense, and the Ministry of Finance. These ministries will work closely together in many instances and will be connected through the Intelligence Department. Each Ministry will be headed by a Minister who is encouraged, but not required, to be a Parliamentarian. Section 1: Intelligence Department The Intelligence Department will be led by the Head of Intelligence and is responsible for keeping all of the ministries well-informed. The Head of Intelligence need not be a Parliamentarian. The Department will keep track of every member nation and alert the correct Ministries to suspicious or dangerous activity and aid in communication between the Ministries. Section 2: Ministry of Domestic Affairs The Ministry of Domestic Affairs is responsible the internal well-being of the Fellowship and is mainly responsible for overseeing the upkeep of the forums and recruitment policy. It is headed by the Minister of Domestic Affairs. The Ministry of Domestic Affairs is given the power to recruit new members into the Fellowship. The Recruiting Office handles all things dealing with the recruitment of new nations and is allowed to change recruiting policy at any time, with the consent of Parliament. Any nation that is not a member of an alliance may apply to join FUN at our off site forums. Any nation that is not involved in an active war is welcome to apply, and if granted admittance must either have a nation team color of Maroon, or change their team color to such. The only exceptions will be nations that have to redo their trades and they will be given the time that they require in order to set up new trades. Nations may have their application rejected if their nation name or ruler name promotes racism, sexism, or religious intolerance. Nations that apply for membership may be denied based on various tests put in place by the Minister of Domestic Affairs and Parliament. Section 3: Ministry of Foreign Affairs The Ministry of Foreign Affairs is responsible for all things outside of the Fellowship, especially interactions between the Fellowship and other alliances, and is headed by the Minister of Foreign Affairs. The Ministry of Foreign Affairs is given the power to form written bonds between the Fellowship and foreign entities, with the consent of Parliament. Treaties can be approved by a majority vote in Parliament. In the event that diplomacy fails and war is approved by Parliament, the Ministry of Foreign Affairs will be responsible for garnering support and partaking in post-war negotiations. Section 4: Ministry of Defense The Ministry of Defense is responsible for protecting the Fellowship from foreign threats and is headed by the Minister of Defense. The Ministry of Defense is to be divided into two parts: The War Council and the Army. The War Council shall consist of five Members of the Fellowship in good standing and shall be appointed by the Minister of Defense and approved by Parliament. The War Council shall aid and advise the Minister of Defense in ensuring a sound defense for the Fellowship. War Councilors may be removed from office by the Chief Magistrate acting alone, or by a majority vote in Parliament. The Army of the Fellowship shall consist of the entirety of the General Membership and will be organized in any way the Minister of Defense sees fit. The Army is under direct command of the Minister of Defense, but officers may be appointed by the War Council depending on the structure of the military. Section 5: Ministry of Finance The Ministry of Finance is responsible for increasing Fellowship commerce and is headed by the Minister of Finance. The Ministry of Finance is split into two main areas: The Treasury and the Maroon Trade Circle. The Treasury shall handle all matters dealing with Fellowship cash flow, including, but not limited to: New member and war aid, loans, and special programs. Proposals to increase the flow of cash in the Fellowship should be sent to the Minister of Finance. The Maroon Trade Circle will be led by the Head of Trades. The Circle is responsible for creating and maintaining trade guilds for member nations and visiting Maroon Team nations. Conclusion: The Fellowship will always strive to become stronger, better, and more efficient, but it is important that all members are enjoying their time here. Esto perpetua! Leadership Chief Magistrate The Plaguester Parliament bdftesla - Head of Intelligence Lord Brendan - Head of the Foreign Service Ivanku - Dean of the Diplomatic Corps tankgc - Minister of Defense RedGuard Category:Maroon team alliances